le retour des disparus 2
by Kaleiya
Summary: suite du retour des disparus et de amitié hors du commun : de nouveaux alliés, de nouvelles découvertes, et un mystère non résolu . CHAP 8 : LEMON .
1. ah la famille !

Salut tout le monde ! je suis de retour avec cette fic qui est la suite du retour des disparus mais aussi celle de amitié hors du commun . Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

_Voici la suite du retour des disparus . Pour comprendre certains évènements de cette fic, il faut avoir lue la première . Si le titre n'a presque pas changé, c'est pas pour rien ! Pour donner un indice temporel, cette fic commence une semaine après la fin de la première ._

**Chapitre 1 : Ah la famille !**

Le jour se levait . Yugi se leva et vit que Osiris, qui partageait la chambre de Yugi car sa sœur ainée était a l'hopital, dormait profondément comme a chaque fois qu'il rentrait tard le soir car il avait eu un rendez-vous avec Juliana . Il entendit des pas légers derrière la porte et reconnut ceux de Cléopatre, ou plutot Orianna car elle avait été renommée comme ca par les voleurs selon le mail qu'avait envoyé Atemu il y a une semaine environ . Elle ouvrit la porte et remarqua que Yugi était levé .

.- Mon frère est encore rentré tard a ce que je vois ! remarqua Orianna .

.- Il fait quoi avec Juliana pour rentrer aussi tard ? demanda Yugi .

.- Je me pose la meme question !

.- Tu n'a toujours pas retrouvée ta mémoire ?

.- Juste quelques images, rien d'autre .

Elle regarda son frère dormir puis s'en alla .

Dans la maison isolée, Juliana prenait son petit-déjeuner quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte . Elle alla ouvrir et y trouva un jeune homme aux cheveux blond-roux, aux yeux d'un vert profond, a la peau et qui avait un sac de voyage . Elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque .

.- SHEEN ! hurla t-elle .

.- J'suis pas sourd ! dit-il .

.- Co…comment t'a su ?

.- T'avais marqué des petites choses sur ton agenda a la maison p'tite sœur !

.- Oups !

.- T'a fait quoi en mon absence ?

.- Heu…

.- Rendez-vous galant ?

.- …

.- Je le connais ?

.- Oui .

.- T'a retrouvé Osiris j'imagine !

.- Oui .

Sheen esquissa un sourire . Juliana lui jeta un regard noir .

.- Arrete avec ce sourire ! ordonna la jeune fille .

.- J'y peux rien ! répliqua le jeune homme .

.- Franchement, tu devrais aller te raser parce que là…

Il passa sa main sur une de ses joues et constata qu'il avait oublier de se raser .

A la gare de Dominoville, Sérénity descendait de son train quand un jeune homme la heurta de plein fouet et fit tomber son sac a main qui s'ouvrit en tombant sur le sol .

.- Je suis désolé ! dit le jeune homme .

Il l'aida a rassembler ses affaires . Il regarda la carte d'identité de la jeune fille avec grand intérêt .

.- Sérénity Wheeler . murmura le jeune homme .

.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle .

.- Tu connaîtrais pas un certain Joey Wheeler par hasard ?

.- Oui, je le connais c'est mon grand frère ! Vous le connaissez ?

.- En quelque sorte, oui . On a fait un duel ensemble en Amérique !

.- Ah !

.- Je m'appelle Valon !

.- Enchantée !

.- Tu n'habites pas avec ton frère ?

.- Nos parents sont divorcés !

.- Je comprends mieux ! Tu viens lui rendre visite si j'ai bien compris .

.- Oui .

.- Alors on se reverra peut etre cet aprèm' ! A plus !

Il partit en laissant Sérénity seule .

Dans une salle de bain sombre, Chandra était dans sa baignoire en train de s'amuser avec des bulles .

.- Je ne pensais qu'on m'amènerait le jeune pharaon ainsi que sa conquête ! se dit-elle . Ca tombe plutôt bien mais je n'ai pas très envie de les ajouter a ma collection dans l'immédiat ! J'ai envie de distraction !

Elle souffla sur une des bulles . Celle-ci s'embrasa de l'intérieur .

.- Nos deux tourtereaux dorment depuis une bonne semaine, dit-elle, il est temps de les réveiller pour qu'ils voient mon cadeau !

Elle fit éclater sa bulle et se mit a rire aux éclats .

* * *

NB: Eh oui ! Le méchant officiel de cette fic sera bel et bien Chandra ! J'ai longtemps hésité sur l'identité du méchant et j'ai fini par opter de nouveau pour une femme ! Reviews please ! 


	2. drole de prison

merci a chise pour son review ! voici la suite ! pour info, j'ai un projet de fic yuri ainsi que de fic yaoi . Est-ce une bonne idée ? se prépare a courir au cas où

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Drole de prison**

Atemu se réveilla dans ce qui semblait etre une chambre a coucher . Il était allongé sur un grand lit rouge velours . Il tourna la tete et constata que Meli aussi était allongée mais elle dormait profondément . Il s'assit et la secoua par le bras .

.- Réveille-toi Meli ! dit-il en la secouant .

Elle gémit de protestation . Il arreta de la secouer et elle ouvrit les yeux .

.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle .

.- Regarde autour de toi ! répondit-il .

Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'apercut qu'elle n'était plus dans le jardin de sa maison .

.- Où on est ? questionna t-elle .

.- Dans une grande chambre ! répondit-il .

.- Tu trouves ca normal que le lit soit pratiquement au milieu de la pièce ?

.- Pas vraiment !

.- Comment on a atterrit ici d'après toi ?

.- On a du nous enlever pendant qu'on discutait dans le jardin .

.- Je me souviens de toi et moi en train de s'embrasser mais de rien d'autre !

.- Le fait qu'on porte toujours nos tenues de soirée confirme mon hypothèse !

.- T'aurais pas oublier de me parler d'un truc par hasard ?

.- Disons que tu m'aurais prit pour un dingue !

.- Dit toujours !

.- Bien . Je suis un ancien pharaon agé de 5000 ans et dont les pouvoirs sont convoités par des tas de gens mal intentionnés !

.- Un pharaon !

.- Oublis ce que j'ai dit !

.- Au point où on en est…

Meli regarda le plafond blanc .

.- Je comprends que tu ais été enlevé mais moi…commenca t-elle .

.- C'est vrai que c'est étrange . fit Atemu .

.- Tu as une idée de qui a fait ca ?

.- Je suis en train d'y réfléchir .

Il regarda la chambre dans ses moindres détails a la recherche d'un moyen de s'enfuir .

A l'hopital, Elyon, renommée Garusis par sa propre volonté, se retenait de faire un massacre car cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle y était enfermée . Un médecin entra .

.- J'ai une bonne nouvelle miss Muto ! dit le médecin .

.- Je peux enfin sortir de ce trou a rats ? demanda Garusis .

.- Oui . Votre sœur vient vous chercher .

.- C'est pas trop tot !

Une heure plus tard, elle et Orianna étaient chez Yugi en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner .

.- Enfin un truc mangeable ! dit Garusis .

.- Faut dire qu'elle a presque pas touché la bouffe de l'hopital ! dit Orianna a Yugi .

.- Je t'ai entendue p'tite sœur !

.- Il me semble que c'est vrai !

.- Eviter de vous battre ! intervint Yugi .

.- T'inquiète ! répondit Orianna .

.- Il est où Osiris ? demanda Garusis .

.- J'imagine qu'il dort encore ! fit Orianna .

.- Alors je vais le réveiller !

Garusis monta jusqu'à la chambre de Yugi, entra et y trouva son frère en train de dormir . Elle prit un coussin sur le lit de Yugi et s'approcha silencieusement de son frère .

.- YYYYAAAAA !

Elle commenca a le frapper avec le coussin . Osiris se réveilla d'un coup et dut prendre son oreiller pour se défendre . Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient arretés .

.- Je dormais ! dit Osiris en grognant .

.- Et moi je voulais te voir éveillé ! répliqua sa sœur ainée .

.- Si j'ai bien compris, j'suis obligé de me lever !

.- Hé oui ! C'est comme ca frérot !

Il prit ses affaires et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain en pestant contre Garusis qui ne manqua pas de se venger en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour que l'eau de la douche soit glaciale .

.- GARUSIS !

**

* * *

**NB: je ferai un recueil de one-shot probablement ! d'avance, interdit aux moins de douze ans ! 


	3. Amour fraternel ou guerre fraternelle ?

bon ! niveau fics, je posterai moins souvent car je dois m'occuper de mon futur recueil de one-shot !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Amour fraternel ou guerre fraternelle ?**

Vers 14 heures, Juliana et son frère étaient au parc a attendre les autres . Sheen pretait un grand intérêt aux jeunes filles qui se promenaient dans le parc .

.- Une vrai mine d'or ! fit-il .

Sa sœur lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait faire mais cela ne le dissuada point . Il s'appretait a aborder une jeune fille quand une espèce de grosse massue en glace s'abattit sur sa tete .

.- T'a vraiment pas changer Sheen ! pesta Juliana .

Le jeune homme se tint a carreaux jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres . Il se mit a jeter un regard méfiant en voyant Osiris .

.- Comme on se retrouve ! dit-il .

.- Génial ! répondit Osiris . Faut que tu sois de retour .

.- Je savais bien que t'avais des vues sur elle !

.- T'en a pas marre de m'embeter avec ca !

.- ON SE TAIT ! fit Juliana en s'interposant entre eux .

Sheen se tut et se contenta de surveiller Osiris qui faisait de meme . Yugi observait le grand blond .

.- Juliana ? demanda t-il .

.- Ah oui ! fit-elle . C'est Sheen, mon frère ainé ! C'était un grand ami a Atemu et aussi son capitaine de la garde . J'en profite pour préciser que c'est un pervers a certaines occasions ainsi qu'un très mauvais perdant !

.- C'est faux ! répliqua le concerné .

.- Pourtant, je t'ai vu a maintes reprises te faire retenir par des gardes parce que tu voulais étrangler le pretre Seto !

.- Primo, c'est lui qui avait commencé en me provoquant ! Secundo, t'arretais pas de te quereller avec lui pour diverses raisons !

.- Fallait bien le remettre a sa place de temps en temps !

.- Mais oui !

.- Si je devais dire a qui me fais penser ce type, dit Orianna a son frère et a Yugi, je répondrai sans hésiter a Joey !

.- C'est vrai que les deux cherchent des crosses a Kaïba ! remarqua Osiris .

.- Et ils se ressemblent un peu physiquement ! termina Yugi .

Juliana et Sheen finirent par arreter leur dispute et bouder jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres . Garusis sourit immédiatement en voyant Marek . Joey lui, semblait inquiet et a la fois heureux .

.- On a une bonne…commenca Tristan .

.- Et une mauvaise nouvelle ! termina Joey .

.- Dites ! répondit Orianna .

.- La bonne nouvelle est que ma sœur arrive en ville ! dit Joey .

.- Quand a la mauvaise…commenca Marek .

Les trois garcons se regardèrent pour se mettre d'accord .

Dans la rue, Equilibra se melait aux gens . Elle finit par s'arreter devant une maison dont la porte était grande ouverte .

.- Kana ? demanda t-elle .

Kanashigena apparut dans un nuage de fumée a coté d'elle .

.- Combien ? poursuivit la jeune femme .

.- Ils étaient quatre et ont utilisé la magie pour sortir hier soir . répondit la ninja .

.- Ils voulaient la jeune fille n'est ce pas ?

.- Oui .

.- Toi et Lyra aller vous meler aux amis du pharaon .

.- Et toi Libra ?

.- J'ai besoin de retourner un peu en arrière .

.- Comment ca ?

.- Si tu préfères, j'ai un rendez-vous avec l'un de mes souvenirs prochainement et je dois m'y préparer !

.- Bien .

La jeune brune disparut dans un nuage de fumée semblable a celui de tout a l'heure .

Dans un restaurant, une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, blancs avec une mèche noire sur le coté, aux yeux marrons foncés, a la peau très claire, aux lèvres portant un rouge à lèvres de couleur bordeaux, portant une étrange plume en pendentif avec sa jupe noire et sa chemise rouge foncé . Il y avait cinq couverts a sa table . Elle sourit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir .

.- Venez, n'ayez pas peur messieurs et mademoiselle .

* * *

NB: héhé ! le new perso, comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire qui c'est ! niark ! 


	4. Union

Salut a tous ! désolée du retard mais avec tout ce que j'ai a faire...merci aux reviewers et voici la suite !

**ATTENTION !**

**LEMON !**

**IL EST AU DEBUT DONC...**

**SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS LE LIRE, **

**VOUS DEVREZ NE PAS LIRE LE DEBUT DU CHAP !**

**J'espère avoir été claire !**

Sheen: Un peu trop meme !

Orieul: --"

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Union**

Dans la mystérieuse chambre a coucher, Atemu était allongé sur le lit avec Meli a califourchon sur lui en train de l'embrasser et de déboutonner sa chemise . Elle était en sous-vêtements, sa robe posée sur une chaise . Elle lui enleva sa chemise tout en l'embrassant et commenca a lui enlever son pantalon . Quand elle lui ota son pantalon, elle se retrouva sur le dos avec son amant sur elle .

.- Préviens la prochaine fois ! fit-elle .

En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa sauvagement dans le cou . Elle poussa un léger gémissement de surprise et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon . Lui, glissa lentement ses mains vers les agrafes du soutien-gorge de sa compagne . Il finit par le lui enlever et commenca a lui déposer de brulants baisers sur la poitrine . Elle en profita pour glisser ses mains vers le boxer de son conjoint . Lui, enlevait lentement le dernier vetement de sa compagne pendant que celle-ci en faisait de meme avec lui .

.- Tu te sens prete pour ca ? demanda t-il .

.- Parfaitement . répondit-elle dans un murmure .

Il la pénétra en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal . Elle commenca a pousser des gémissements de plaisir qui furent étouffés par les lèvres de son amant .

Dans son fameux miroir, Chandra regardait attentivement la scène qui se déroulait dans la chambre . Il y avait une autre personne avec elle qui était ligotée sur une chaise .

.- Qu'est ce que ca fait de voir celui qu'on aime en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une autre fille ? demanda t-elle .

L'autre personne ne répondit pas .

.- Serais tu choquée Théa ? questionna Chandra .

Théa avait le regard vide et le visage dénué d'expression . Chandra se placa en face d'elle, sorti une petite fiole de sa poche et en fit boire le contenu a la jeune fille . Une étrange brume de couleur blanche s'échappa de sa bouche . Chandra la respira intégralement . Théa perdit ses couleurs . Son corps se raidit et ses yeux devinrent rouge sang .

.- Une âme de plus ! s'écria Chandra .

.- Toujours votre profit d'abord !

.- Il faudra vous y faire Gozaburo !

La pénombre de la pièce dissimulait parfaitement celui qui fut le père adoptif de Seto Kaïba .

Dans son bureau a la KC, Seto tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur . Lyra elle, dormait paisiblement dans un fauteuil . Le jeune homme l'avait recouverte de son manteau . Soudain, la secrétaire appela sur le téléphone .

.- Monsieur Kaïba ? demanda t-elle .

.- Quoi ! répondit-il sur son habituel ton froid .

.- Quelqu'un demande a vous voir immédiatement .

.- Soit ! Faites entrer cette personne !

En entendant la communication se couper, Lyra se réveilla . Quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se leva et posa le manteau de son fiancé sur le dossier du fauteuil . La personne qui entra était une femme agé d'au moins vingt ans, a la peau presque blanche, aux yeux vert animal, aux cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon serré, et vêtue d'une robe chinoise noire .

.- Qui etes-vous ? demanda le jeune PDG .

.- Emilie Kingdom mais, continua t-elle, certains m'appelle Enfernia .

Lyra baissa les yeux au sol et s'intéressa aux ombres qui étaient dans la pièce . A son grand étonnement, elle ne voyait que l'ombre de Seto ainsi que la sienne . La femme n'en avait pas .

Dans la chambre, aucun des deux amoureux ne se doutait de la véritable nature de l'ennemi . Ils poursuivaient ce qu'ils avaient commencé .

Dans une ruelle, Sérénity marchait tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte de plein fouet a Equilibra qui marchait dans la direction opposée .

.- C'est ma faute ! fit Equilibra .

.- Non, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées . ajouta Sérénity .

.- C'était pareil pour moi .

Soudain, un rire étrange résonna . Une chauve-souris fondit sur Sérénity qui fut immédiatement poussée sur le coté par Equilibra . L'animal dégagea une aura ténébreuse et se changea en vampire .

.- On dirait bien que Chandra a augmenté son pouvoir ! remarqua la jeune femme .

.- Qui ca ? demanda la jeune fille .

.- T'a déjà entendu parler de vampire résistant au soleil ?

.- Non .

.- Voilà ma preuve !

Equilibra sortit un pieux en bois et un maillet de son sac a dos . Le vampire recula d'un pas . Elle fondit sur lui mais celui-ci esquiva et fonca sur Sérénity . Alors qu'il s'appretait a la mordre, une aura l'entoura et détruisit le vampire . Elle perdit connaissance juste après . Equilibra regarda tour à tour le vampire changé en tas de cendres et la jeune fille inconsciente sur le sol .

.- Eh bien ! fit-elle . On dirait que j'ai du pain sur la planche !

* * *

NB: j'ai un peu ralenti le rythme ! lorsque cette fic sera terminée, une autre saison débutera mais le titre sera différent ! 


	5. mise au point

je risque de laisser a l'abandon mes autres fics par manque d'inspi ! désolée !

pour cette fic, la fin sera peut-etre au niveau du dixième chapitre !

reviews:

Regenerating fire: T'a aimé mon lemon ? Alors j'en ferais peut-etre d'autres si il y en a qui sont pour ! (Sheen: Arrete de l'encourager a en écrire ! Orieul: Faut bien mettre du piment dans la fic ! Sheen: Comment compte tu piquer le bouquin de Kakashi ? Orieul: " Mon grand reve !)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Mise au point**

La nuit était tombée . La disparition de leur amie Théa les avaient pas mal affectés mais en plus, Sérénity aussi avait disparue . Tous s'étaient réunis chez Yugi .

.- Qu'est qu'on fait ? demanda Tristan .

.- J'en sais rien . répondit Yugi .

Soudain, des pas approchèrent . La porte s'ouvrit et ils virent Seto en compagnie de Lyra et de Kanashigena .

.- Qu'est ce que vous etes venus faire ici ! hurla Joey .

.- On a une information qui pourrait nous aider . dit Lyra en jetant un regard noir a Joey .

.- Laquelle ? demanda Garusis .

.- Quelqu'un est venu me voir dans mon bureau tout a l'heure et m'a posé une question particulièrement étrange . répondit Seto .

.- Quelle est-elle ? questionna Orianna .

.- Etes vous prêt a affronter votre passé de nouveau .

.- Qui t'a posé cette question ? demanda Juliana .

.- Une dénommée Emilie Kingdom .

.- Alias Enfernia . ajouta Kanashigena .

Marek plissa les yeux . Il se mit a réfléchir sur ce nom .

.- Ce nom m'est vaguement familier . déclara t-il . J'ignore d'où je le connaît mais ca aurait un rapport avec une puissance appelée black diamond .

.- Black diamond ? dit Sheen . Le diamant noir .

.- Tu connais ?

.- Je n'en suis pas sur mais ca aurait un lien avec différentes magies maléfiques .

.- Je crois que mon beau-père y est melé d'une certaine manière . déclara Seto .

.- Il est pourtant censé etre mort ! ajouta Yugi .

.- Chandra l'a surement convaincu de l'assister ! dit Osiris .

.- Alors, commenca Juliana, c'est elle qui a enlevé Théa .

.- Elle doit etre morte a l'heure qu'il est ! fit Kanashigena .

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment . Le calme fut brisé par Joey .

.- Vous croyez qu'elle a enlevé ma sœur ? demanda t-il .

.- Faut demander ca a notre mentor . répondit Lyra .

.- On va avoir du mal a la dénicher ! déclara Kanashigena .

.- Alors autant se dépecher !

.- Elle veut etre seule .

.- Toujours aussi mystérieuse celle-là !

Lyra soupira . Osiris regarda Sheen et remarqua qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude étrangement . Juliana aussi s'en était apercue et elle fit un signe discret pour le lui montrer .

.- Je vais prendre un peu l'air ! déclara t-il .

.- Je t'accompagne . dit Juliana .

Une fois dehors, Osiris regarda son amie droit dans les yeux .

.- Tu sais pourquoi ton frère est si bizarre ? demanda t-il .

.- La dernière fois qu'il était comme ca, commenca t-elle, c'est quand je suis arrivée au palais et que je lui ai demandé qui était notre père . Je n'ai jamais obtenu la moindre réponse .

.- Il en sait plus qu'il ne veut le faire croire !

.- A mon avis, il ne veut pas affronter quelquechose mais quoi ?

.- Tu as omis de me dire une chose me semble-t-il !

Juliana baissa les yeux .

.- Comment t'en es tu douté ? demanda t-elle .

.- J'ai remarqué que tu avais plus de formes qu'il y a 5000 ans . répondit-il . Tu m'a effacé un souvenir juste avant ma mort .

.- Je ne voulais pas que tu en souffre .

.- Tu as eu un enfant de moi et tu voulais que je l'oubli .

.- Pardonne moi .

.- Je t'ai pardonné de toute manière . Dit moi ce que j'ai besoin de savoir .

.- J'ai mis cet enfant au monde quelques mois après ta mort mais…

.- Ca s'est mal passé .

.- J'ai trouvée la mort quelques heures après et je l'ai confié a une femme qui m'a aidé a supporter tout ca .

.- Et ton frère ?

.- Il ne m'a rien dit .

.- J'ignore pourquoi il s'acharne a ne pas nous dire ce qu'il sait mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il a un lien avec ces évènements .

.- Sheen n'est pas un ennemi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ca et je suis curieuse de le savoir .

.- Moi aussi .

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis retournèrent a l'intérieur .

* * *

NB: le chap est pas super mais une nouvelle énigme s'ajoute a la liste ! Qui aime les vampires ici ? 

Sheen: Toi ! --"


	6. nuit agitée

désolée du retard mais j'avais un manque d'inspi ! voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : nuit agitée**

Dans les cachots de l'antre de Chandra, les créatures qui y sont prisonnières se réveillèrent et commencèrent à pousser des cris atroces . L'homme, lui aussi réveillé, regarda ce qui provoquait ce chahut . La cause était une horde de vampire, dont un avec les clés des différentes cellules, qui se disputait avec une des créatures enfermée . L'homme fixa le trousseau qui se trouvait à environ dix mètres de lui . Par chance, le vampire qui l'avait se rapprochait de lui . Dés que celui-ci fut à la bonne distance, il le prit sans que son gardien ne s'en aperçoive .

Dans la chambre, Meli dormait à poings fermés dans les bras de Atemu (ils se sont rhabillés entre temps !). Soudain, une aura noire apparut et Chandra fit son apparition dans la pièce en compagnie de quatre vampires .

.- Que faisons-nous maîtresse ? demanda le premier vampire .

.- Vous allez me tenir la fille pendant que je lui absorbe son pouvoir . répondit Chandra .

.- Et le jeune pharaon ? demanda le second vampire .

.- Vous l'empêcherez de l'aider mais sans le mordre ! Je le veux vivant .

.- Bien maîtresse . dirent les vampires .

Ils encerclèrent le lit et réveillèrent les deux jeunes gens .

Dans les cachots, la horde de vampire était partie . L'homme se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa cellule et s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec celle d'un vieil elfe mais celui-ci l'en empêcha .

.- Non ! lui dit-il . C'est trop tard pour nous .

.- Vous êtes surs ? demanda l'homme .

.- Oui . Prenez ce joyau .

L'elfe lui mit une belle pierre bleue dans la main .

.- Elle vous permettra de rejoindre un endroit où vous serez en sûreté votre altesse . dit l'elfe .

L'homme serra la pierre dans sa main en fermant les yeux . Celle-ci s'illumina et fit disparaître l'homme dans une intense lumière .

Dans la chambre, Meli était fermement tenue par deux vampires, tout comme Atemu . Chandra s'approcha d'elle .

.- Il est temps de commencer . fit-elle .

Soudain, la pierre du médaillon de Meli se mit a étinceler d'une lueur rouge feu . Le puzzle du millenium se mit lui aussi a dégager de la lumière . Celle-ci s'intensifia et fit disparaître les deux jeunes gens . Chandra montra son mécontentement .

.- On dirait bien que nos prisonniers avaient un moyen de me contrer pour cette fois . fit-elle en jetant un regard noir a ses vampires .

Elle matérialisa une boule de feu et la leur envoya . Ceux-ci furent détruis sur le coup .

.- Je vais devoir changer de tactique ! se dit Chandra a elle-même .

Elle disparut dans son aura ténébreuse .

Au manoir Kaïba, Seto se réveilla en sursaut . Des gouttes de sueur perlait son visage et sa respiration était saccadée . Il mit une minute ou deux a se ressaisir et se leva . Il se rendit dans la chambre de son frère et vit qu'il dormait profondément .

.- C'était juste un cauchemar . pensa Seto .

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit . Une aura ténébreuse pénétra dans la pièce et Chandra se matérialisa derrière lui . Elle le fixa avec ses yeux bleus et esquissa un sourire .

.- On a eu peur ? dit-elle .

Seto se retourna et vit qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre .

* * *

NB: je vais mettre la suite ilico presto ! 


	7. qui est la cause de tout ?

J'suis rapide hein ! Bon, ok j'arrete de frimer !

La suite pour vous satisfaire !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Qui est la cause de tout ?**

Le lendemain matin, Makuba se rendit dans la chambre de son frère . Celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas . Il descendit dans la salle a manger pensant y trouver son frère mais seule Lyra s'y trouvait .

.- Lyra ? demanda Makuba inquiet .

.- Oui Makuba ? répondit-elle .

.- Tu as vu Seto ce matin ?

.- Je croyais qu'il dormait encore !

.- Il n'est pas dans sa chambre !

Elle se précipita en courant dans la chambre de Seto . Il ne s'y trouvait pas . Elle remarqua quelque chose sur le sol . C'était la photo de Makuba que Seto conservait en permanence sur lui .

A l'appartement des Wheeler, Joey était très inquiet pour sa sœur .

.- Où es tu Sérénity ? se demanda t-il .

Il prit sa veste et se rendit au parc .

Au parc, Yugi et les autres attendaient les retardataires . Joey arriva essoufflé .

.- J'avais pas vu l'heure ! fit-il .

.- Comme toujours ! remarqua Tristan .

.- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un ! ajouta Juliana en regardant son frère Sheen .

Celui-ci se mit a siffler . Une limousine arriva . A la grande surprise de tout le monde, seuls Lyra et Makuba en descendirent .

Dans une foret sombre, Chandra faisait face a Gozaburo ainsi qu'a une personne dissimulée sous une cape et un masque .

.- Tu as échoué encore une fois Chandra ! dit la personne masquée .

.- Que voulez vous a Seto ? demanda t-elle .

.- Vu ton nouvel échec, commenca la personne masquée, alors que je t'ai offerte une seconde chance pour t'emparer d'un pouvoir colossal ainsi que d'ames, je me vois dans l'obligation de le prendre a ta place !

.- Quoi !

.- Vous avez les mêmes pouvoirs . Black diamond est déjà en train de le préparer a son avenir .

.- Le diament noir…

.- Tu n'est plus en mesure d'avoir son pouvoir qui te rendait immortelle et invulnérable .

La personne masquée leva la main droite . Un flot d'énergie négative s'en échappa et devinrent deux mains de fumée noire . Elles s'enfoncèrent dans le cœur de Chandra qui se retint de crier . Lorsqu'elles en sortirent, elles tenaient une pierre noire sanglante . Les vêtements de la jeune fille étaient lacérés là où les mains l'avait pénétrée et un flot de sang s'échappait d'une plaie qu'elle avait a la poitrine . Sa vue se brouillait, ses oreilles sifflaient, elle se sentit sombrer dans les ténèbres .

.- Rendez-moi…mon frère . articula t-elle avec peine .

.- Il recevra ta pierre noire sois en sure ! fit la personne masquée . J'aurais du m'occuper de lui directement si j'avais su que tu échouerais a deux reprises ! Sur ce, adieu !

Une sorte de trou noir s'ouvrit et Gozaburo y pénétra avec la personne masquée . Lorsque le passage se ferma, Chandra sortit un petit miroir de sa poche .

.- Où…sont-ils ? demanda t-elle .

Le miroir lui montra le parc . Elle le remit dans sa poche, rassembla ses dernières forces, et se servit du pouvoir d'ubiquité pour se rendre au parc .

Au parc, Lyra et Makuba avaient annoncé aux autres la disparition de Seto .

.- Bon débarras ! firent Joey et Sheen .

.- FERMEZ-LA ! hurla Lyra .

.- Lyra a raison . dit Kanashigena .

.- A tout les coups, on doit cela a Chandra ! fit Osiris .

.- Légère…erreur…

Ils se retournèrent et virent Chandra dans un état de faiblesse apparent . Celle-ci n'avait plus assez de forces et s'effondra au sol, inconsciente .

**

* * *

**

NB: Coup de théatre ! Qui est l'ennemi ? 

Sheen: Toi !

Orieul: Surement pas !

Sheen: Vous verrez bien !

Orieul: Il veut se faire étrangler !


	8. détente

J'vais encore énerver ! Vous irez de surprise en surprise !

Sheen: M'étonne guère !

Orieul: Tais-toi !

Sheen: T'aurais pu laisser ma soeur tranquille !

Orieul: Mince !

**Présence d'un agrume jaune particulièrement acide ! LEMON A LA FIN DU CHAP !**

**Je vous aurais prévenu ! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Détente**

Par mesure de précaution, Chandra fut transporté dans une chambre au manoir Kaïba où Orianna se servit de ses pouvoirs pour soigner sa blessure . Sheen avait eue une attitude étrange tout le long du trajet et cela avait alerté sa sœur . Chandra ouvrit lentement les yeux .

.- J'ai un de ces mal de crâne ! dit-elle en se tenant la tête entre les mains .

.- Normal ! ajouta Orianna .

.- Où est Seto ? demanda Lyra d'un ton remplit de colère et d'inquiétude .

.- Dans un endroit que personne ne connaît ici !

.- Ca dépend quoi . fit Sheen .

.- T'es sûrement le fameux Sheen ! Capitaine de la garde du pharaon Atemu jusqu'à ta soi-disant mort .

.- Comment peux-tu être au courant de ça alors que je me souviens t'avoir retrouvée morte en Egypte .

.- On me l'a dit .

Elle évitait son regard . Sheen la dévisagea .

.- Je crois savoir qui tu es à présent ! dit Sheen .

.- C'est à dire ? demanda t-elle .

.- Je veux bien respecter ton secret a une condition !

.- Un rapport avec cette mort ?

.- Oui .

.- Très bien !

.- Tu peux m'expliquer ! demanda Juliana a son frère .

.- C'est une affaire que j'ai a réglé ! répondit Sheen .

Elle n'insista pas . Osiris sortit de la pièce avec elle . Une fois loin de la chambre, Juliana s'appuya contre un mur .

.- Je n'y comprends plus rien ! dit-elle .

.- On éclaircira tout ça ! dit Osiris .

.- Si tu le dis…commença t-elle .

Il la prit dans ses bras et commença a l'embrasser sur la nuque . Elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement et passa ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé . Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement pendant que son compagnon se consacrait à sa nuque . Elle finit par se laisser aller dans les bras de Osiris . Il la porta dans ses bras .

.- Tu as besoin de te détendre . lui dit-il .

.- Je le sais . dit-elle .

.- On va demander un petit service a Lyra ?

.- Pourquoi pas .

Il la porta jusque devant la chambre de Chandra où il la posa par terre . Ils s'apprêtaient a entrer quand la porte s'ouvrit . Sheen sortit de la pièce et se tint devant eux .

.- Ecoutez-moi bien ! dit-il . J'ai demandé a passer la nuit ici ! En conséquence, vous aurez le chalet pour vous seul ! Quand a ce que j'ai a régler, c'est une erreur que j'ai commise et qui est malheureusement irréparable ! En bref, je ne vous dirais rien de plus !

Il retourna dans la chambre . Juliana et Osiris se regardèrent et eurent la même idée en tête .

.- Tu veux rentrer maintenant j'imagine . dit Osiris .

.- Oui . dit Juliana avec un sourire .

Ils furent conduits au chalet par la limousine de Kaïba . Ils attendirent qu'elle soit partie pour rentrer à l'intérieur . Ils se rendirent tous deux a la salle de bain . Ils se déshabillèrent et se glissèrent tous deux sous la douche où ils échangèrent des baisers brûlants et passionnés . Après s'être séchés, ils se rendirent dans la chambre la plus grande qui était celle de la jeune fille .

.- Tu te sens vraiment prête pour ça ? demanda Osiris .

.- Vu ce qu'on a fait sous la douche, il me semble que nous sommes prêts . répondit-elle .

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et ils entamèrent un baiser passionné . Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, lui au dessus, elle en dessous . Il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à la poitrine de sa compagne . Il en embrassa chaque parcelle . Elle se colla à lui et poussa de faibles gémissements . Il remonta aux lèvres de sa compagne pour l'embrasser fougueusement . Elle commenca a écarter les jambes .

.- Tu es si impatiente que ca ? demanda-t-il .

.- Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends pour ca ! répondit-elle .

.- Essaye de patienter encore un peu .

.- Mais…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car il s'était de nouveau consacré a sa poitrine mais plus sauvagement . Elle se mit a gémir plus fort que précédemment . Quand il s'arreta, elle avait la respiration saccadée . Il l'aida a écarter un peu plus ses jambes et, le plus lentement possible, la pénétra . Elle se remit a gémir de plus belle . Il commenca a se mouvoir plus rapidement en elle . Elle poussa des gémissements qui étaient encore plus forts . Au bout d'un moment, ils furent a bout de souffle et il se retira d'elle .

.- Ca va ? demanda t-il .

.- Je suis épuisée ! répondit-elle .

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre .

* * *

NB: J'vous fait pas chier avec mes lemons ?

Sheen: Ca dépend desquels !

Orieul: Je t'ai rien demandé a toi !


	9. Chapter 9

Dernier chap ! profitez en !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Vers un monde meilleur ?**

Chandra regardait la lune a travers la fenetre . Sheen se tenait a coté d'elle .

.- Alors deux mondes sont impliqués dans cette histoire . dit-elle .

.- J'en ai bien peur . ajouta Sheen .

.- Qui aurait cru que tu étais si important dans cet autre monde ?

.- Personne .

.- Et qu'est ce que cette fille a de si important a tes yeux ?

.- Moi-meme je l'ignore .

.- Il est certain qu'elle est impliquée d'une manière ou d'une autre et que ces deux mondes courent un grave danger . Mais le seul moyen de les sauver, c'est que tu nous y conduise !

.- Ils ne voudront jamais faire confiance a l'Orichalque pour y aller ! De plus, je n'ai aucune envie de me faire abattre par un mercenaire a la solde des avatars !

.- Tu oublies que les avatars n'ont aucune ame bonne !

.- C'est vrai ! Mais je ne garanti rien avec les rebelles !

.- Et si on les aides ?

Sheen ne répondit rien et regarda le ciel .

Dans une salle obscure, Gozaburo déchainait sa rage contre une colonne en pierre noire .

.- Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme cela ! Il n'a pas pu !

Il continua de déverser sa rage .

Le lendemain matin, tous s'étaient réunis dans le jardin derrière le manoir Kaïba . Sheen avait un étrange sac avec lui et seule Chandra n'en était pas étonnée . Celle-ci s'était permise de donner des ordres aux domestiques a la place de Makuba et aucun d'entre eux n'a osé y désobéir, comme avec Seto .

.- Pourquoi on est tous là ? demanda Tristan .

.- On est là parce que l'on a besoin d'un endroit discret pour ouvrir un passage entre deux mondes ! répondit Chandra le moins violemment possible .

.- Un passage entre deux mondes ? demanda Yugi .

.- On a toutes les raisons de penser que les personnes que l'on cherche sont dans un autre monde qui serait relié au notre avec un lien magique . répondit Sheen .

Il sortit un étrange pendentif en émeraude de son sac et le mit autour de son cou .

.- J'aimerai que certains d'entre vous se portent volontaire pour rester ici et nous informer de ce qu'il se passe ici .

.- C'est dangereux là bas ? demanda Marek .

.- Il se peut que nous ayons affaire a des monstres au service de l'ennemi .

.- Dans ce cas, je serai bien plus utile en restant ici .

.- Et moi aussi ! ajouta Garusis .

.- Je crois que moi aussi je vais rester ! dit Tristan .

.- Quand a moi, je ne vous serai d'aucun secours dans un autre monde . dit Kanashigena .

.- C'est décidé, vous restez tous les quatre ? demanda Sheen .

.- Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur .

Sheen sortit un grand baton de bois blanc de son sac, frappa son pendentif avec et frappa dans le vide derrière lui . Là où il avait frappé dernièrement était apparu le sceau d'Orichalque, ce qui a immédiatement inquiété ceux qui l'on connu, qui se brouilla et devint une superbe porte en métal vert sur laquelle était gravé le sceau avec un dauphin et une superbe femme jouant de la lyre . Sheen s'avanca vers la porte . Les yeux du dauphin se mirent a briller d'une lueur verte .

.- _Qui veut entrer au royaume de Idert, contrée de l'eau ? _demanda le dauphin en grec ancien .

.- _Sheen Phillips ainsi que quelques amis . _répondit Sheen dans la meme langue .

.- _Où veux tu te rendre ? _

_.- A la ville du primtemps ._

_.- Tes désirs sont des ordres fils de l'eau ._

La porte s'ouvrit en grincant sur une belle ville fleurie d'où s'échappaient des cris, de la musique et de rires d'enfants .

* * *

La suite dans « a travers un nouveau monde ». A plus ! 


End file.
